Few pursuits are given more consideration than an individual's career path. With a nearly infinite number of career paths to choose from, the decision can be daunting. Providing accurate and useful information may assist in determining a career path. Conventionally, such career path information has been confined to word of mouth advice or scattered across a diverse set of literature. Such career path information is often susceptible to subjective bias as it is sparsely supported by factual information based on real world data.